onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Phillip
Prince Phillip, also known as the Yaoguai, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the second season. He is portrayed by guest star Julian Morris, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Prince Phillip is based on the Prince from the fairytale, "Sleeping Beauty"; and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Sleeping Beauty. History Later on, Prince Phillip searches for the whereabouts of Aurora to rescue her from the Sleeping Curse, and is joined by Mulan. }} }} In an attempt to swing Aurora's loyalty after capturing her, Cora tells the princess that Prince Phillip's soul was not consumed by the Wraith, but merely traveled to another world, implying that there is a possibility to bring him back. However, Aurora strongly refuses to help her against her allies. After the battle is over and Aurora is rescued by Mulan, she tells her what Cora said and the two swear to try and bring Prince Phillip's soul back. Through unknown means, Aurora and Mulan restore Prince Phillip back to life. By the beach's shoreline, the trio come across an unconscious man. They take him back to the palace and tend to his injuries as Mulan keeps a close watch on the stranger. Once he awakens, Prince Phillip and Aurora rush over to examine the stranger. They learn his name is Neal. Judging from his surprised reaction to where he is, Aurora deducts Neal must be a native to the Enchanted Forest, but Mulan points out his clothes are foreign and similar to Emma and Mary Margaret's. Neal is familiar with Emma, and asks for their help to find her and his son Henry. Aurora volunteers to travel the Netherworld to look for them, but her attempt fails. In an alternative plan, Neal decides to go to his father's old castle to look for something that might help reach his loved ones while Mulan accompanies him. Aurora discovers she is pregnant, and thus she and Prince Phillip are expecting their first child. }} Just as Snow White intends to make a public announcement to the kingdom's citizens concerning her current pregnancy, Belle reports that Neal sacrificed his life to resurrect Rumplestiltskin and the Dark One is now controlled by the Wicked Witch, Zelena. While everyone ponders what the witch wants from them, Prince Phillip and Aurora admit Zelena desires Snow White's unborn child, and they were forced to keep quiet on the matter or risk the safety of their own child. As soon as this revelation is exposed, Zelena arrives to turn the pair into flying monkeys as punishment. }} }} Family ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *The name "Phillip" is of Greek origin derived from the word "Philippos" that means "friend of horses".http://www.behindthename.com/name/philip *His chest plate has a sun embossed on it. *The word "Yaoguai" (妖怪) is of Chinese origin, which means "monster". |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call described him as a man who "has been on many long, hard journeys, and is a warrior from a kingdom that is no longer as well off as it once was."http://www.spoilertv.com/2012/07/once-upon-time-episode-201-additional.html Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References es:Príncipe Felipe de:Phillip fr:Prince Phillip it:Principe Filippo Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters